Ziemia obiecana: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział III
W restauracji hotelu "Victoria" było pełno. Wielkie, niskie pokoje o ciemnych ścianach i żółtych stiukowych sufitach, udających drzewo, napełniał hałaśliwy gwar. Wejściowe drzwi z bramy co chwila brzęczały mosiężnymi prętami, zabezpieczającymi szkło, co chwila ktoś wchodził i ginął w mgle dymów i w tłumie ludzi zapełniających restaurację; elektryczne światła w sali bufetowej wciąż drgały spazmatycznie i przygasały, a gazowe bąki, płonące równocześnie, rzucały mętne światło na zbitą około licznych stolików masę ludzi i na białe obrusy. - Kelner, bitte, zahlen! - Piwa! - Kelner, Bier! Krzyżowały się wołania razem z głuchym stukiem kufli. Garsoni w zatłuszczonych frakach, z serwetami podobnymi do ścierek, przesuwali się we wszystkich kierunkach, błyskając brudnymi gorsami nad głowami pijących. Wrzawa podnosiła się bezustannie napływającymi ludźmi i wykrzykiwaniem: - "Lodzer Zeitung''! ,,Kurier Codzienny"! - jakie rzucali chłopcy kręcący się pomiędzy stołami. - Szczygieł, daj no "Lodzerkę" - zawołał Moryc, siedzący w pokoju bufetowym, pod oknem, w otoczeniu kilku aktorów, wiecznie przesiadujących w knajpie - Uważacie, co zrobił wczoraj nasz "fioł", vel dyrektor. - Mów: arcyfioł - wtrącił szeptem jakiś zgarbiony stary aktor. - Głupiś - odpowiedział mu pierwszy tajemniczym szeptem do ucha. - Otóż nasz arcyfioł wczoraj w antrakcie drugim przyszedł za kulisy i skoro tylko Niusia zeszła ze sceny, powiada jej: "Tak pani grała wspaniale, że jak tylko kwiaty będą trochę tańsze, to kupię pani bukiet, chociażby za całe pięć rubli!" - Co powiedział? - zapytał stary aktor nachylając się do ucha sąsiada. - Żebyś pan pocałował psa w nos. Wybuchnęli śmiechem. - Panie Welt, panie Maurycy, czy pan nie jesteś za cwajkoniak systemem, co? - Panie Bum-Bum, ja jestem za systemem wyrzucenia pana za drzwi. - Chciałem kazać dać... - Pan lepiej każ blagować za siebie. - Cóż, kiedy pan mnie wyręczasz. Panno Ani, koniaczek - zawołał poprawiwszy binokle i uderzając w zaciśniętą pieść otwartą dłonią prawej ręki. - Pański przodek, panie Maurycy, miał więcej wychowania - zaczął znowu Bum-Bum stojąc na środku pokoju z kawałkiem kiełbasy na widelcu. - Ja o pańskim tego nie mogę powiedzieć. - Warum? - rzucił ktoś od sąsiedniego stolika. - Bo go wcale nie miał. - Nie. Nie dlatego, tylko że nie bywał grzecznym względem swoich pachciarzy. Welt to zna z tradycji domowych. - Wysortowany dawno dowcip, pięćdziesiąt procent niżej kosztu. Bum-Buma, panowie, sprzedaje się przez publiczną licytację. Kto da co? - wykrzyknął złośliwie Moryc. - Co on mówi? - zapytał znowu stary aktor szeptem, kiwając równocześnie na garsona. - Żeś głupi! - odpowiedział mu tym samym tonem sąsiad, - Kto co da za Bum-Buma? Panowie Bum-Bum się sprzedaje. Stary jest, brzydki jest, głupi jest, zdezelowany jest, ale tanio się sprzedaje! - wykrzykiwał i zamilkł, bo Bum-Bum stanął i patrzył na niego, a po chwili rzekł krótko: - Parch! Panno Ani, koniaczek! Moryc hałaśliwie stukał kuflem i śmiał się głośno, ale nikt mu nie wtórował. Bum-Bum wypił i z pochyloną kwadratową twarzą koloru szmalcu przekrwionego, z oczami wypukłymi, bladoniebieskimi, przykrytymi binoklami na bardzo szerokiej wstążce, z grzywką rzadkich włosów oblepiających mu wysokie kwadratowe czoło o pomarszczonej, wymiętej, chropowatej skórze, z pochyloną naprzód figurą starego rozpustnika chodził po całej knajpie, powłócząc drgającymi tabetycznie nogami, przyczepiał się do rozmaitych grup, gadał dowcipy, z których sam śmiał się najgłośniej, albo usłyszane kawały roznosił i powtarzał z lubością, poprawiał obu rękami binokle, witał się prawie ze wszystkimi wchodzącymi, a przynajmniej połową, podchodził do bufetu, słychać było bardzo często jego chrapliwy, rozłażący się głos: - Panno Ani, koniaczek - i trzaśnięcie dłonią w pięść zaciśniętą. Moryc przebiegł oczami "Zeitung", niecierpliwie spoglądał na drzwi. Czekał na Borowieckiego. Wstał wreszcie, bo zobaczył w drugim pokoju znajomą twarz. - Leon, kiedyś przyjechał? - Dzisiaj rano. - Jakże ci poszedł sezon? - pytał siadając obok niego na zielonej kanapce. - Świeeeetnie! - wyciągnął nogi na krzesełku i rozpiął kamizelkę. - Myślałem dzisiaj o tobie, a nawet wczoraj z Borowieckim mówiliśmy. - Borowiecki! ten od Bucholca? - Tak. - On wciąż drukuje swoje bojki? Słyszałem, że ma założyć na siebie. - Dlatego właśnie mówiliśmy o tobie. - I co, wełna? - Bawełna! - Sama? - Co to można dzisiaj wiedzieć. - Pieniądze jest? - Będą, a tymczasem jest coś więcej, kredyt... - Do spółki z tobą? - I z Baumem, znasz Maksa? - Ojej! W tym wekslu jest feler, jeden żyrant niepewny! Borowiecki - dodał po chwili. - Dlaczego? - Polaczok! - rzucił dosyć pogardliwie i wyciągnął się prawie na kanapce i na krześle. Moryc roześmiał się wesoło. - To ty go wcale nie znasz! O nim dużo się w Łodzi będzie mówić. Ja w niego, że zrobi gruby interes, tak wierzę jak w siebie. - A Baum, cóż to? - Baum jest wół, jemu trzeba dać się wyspać i wygadać, a potem dać robotę, będzie robił jak wół, a zresztą on wcale nie jest głupi. Ty mógłbyś nam dużo pomóc i sam dużo byś zarobił. Nam już dawał oferty Krongold. - Idźcie do Krongolda, to wielka osoba, on się zna ze wszystkimi bałaganami, które kupują długiego towaru za sto rubli rocznie; to jest wielki reisender na Kutno, na Skierniewice. Zróbcie z nim interes, ja się nie narzucam! Ja mam co sprzedawać, ja mam list przy sobie Bucholca, on mi chce powierzyć agenturę swoich towarów na cały Wschód, a jakie warunki mi daje! - i zaczął gorączkowo rozpinać się i szukać po wszystkich kieszeniach tego listu. - Wiem o tym, nie szukaj. Borowiecki mi wczoraj mówił, bo to on poradził ciebie Bucholcowi. - Borowiecki! Naprawdę? Dlaczego? - Bo on jest mądry i myśli o przyszłości. - I tak sobie, przecież za taki interes mógłby grubo zarobić. Ja sam dałbym dwadzieścia tysięcy bares geld. Jak tu siedzę. Co on w tym ma? I do tego my się prawie nie znamy. - Co on w tym ma, to on ci sam powie, ale tylko tyle ci powiem, że gotówki nie weźmie. - Szlachcic! - szepnął z pewnym drwiącym politowaniem Leon i splunął na środek pokoju. - Nie, on tylko mądrzejszy od najmądrzejszych reisenderów i agentów na cały Wschód - odpowiedział Moryc dzwoniąc nożem w kufel. - Dużoś sprzedał? - Za kilkadziesiąt tysięcy, kilkanaście tysięcy gotówki, a reszta najlepsze weksle, bo na cztery miesiące z żyrem Safonowa! Jedwabny interes - uderzył Moryca w kolano z zadowolenia. - Mam i dla ciebie obstalunek. Widzisz, co to przyjaźń. - Na ile? - Razem ze trzy tysiące rubli. - Długi czy krótki towar? - Krótki. - Weksel czy nachname? - Nachname. Zaraz ci dam zamówienie - zaczął przewracać w olbrzymim, zamykanym na klucz pugilaresie. - Co ci mam dać? - Jeżeli gotówka to wystarczy jeden procent, po przyjacielsku. - Gotówki teraz potrzebuję na gwałt, mam wypłaty, ale w ciągu tygodnia zapłacę. - Dobrze. Masz zamówienie. Wiesz, w Białymstoku spotkałem Łuszczewskiego, przyjechaliśmy razem do Łodzi. - Gdzież ten hrabia jedzie? - Przyjechał do Łodzi robić interes. - On! Ma widać za dużo; trzeba się z nim zobaczyć. - Nic nie ma, przyjechał się dorobić czego. - Jak to nic nie ma, przecież jeździliśmy całą bandą z Rygi jeszcze do jego majątków. Był pan na gruby sposób! I nic mu już nie zostało? - Zostało! Trochę gumy z powozów na kalosze! Ha, ha, ha, kapitalny witz - uderzył go w kolano. - Cóż zrobił z majątkiem? Liczyli go lekko na dwieście tysięcy. - A on teraz liczy sam, że ma ze sto tysięcy długów, a to skromny człowiek. - Mniejsza z nim. Napijesz się? - Warto by przed teatrem, - Kelner, koniak, kawior, befsztyk po tatarsku, porter oryginalny, gallopp! - Bum-Bum, choć no pan do nas! - krzyknął Leon. - Jak się pan ma, jakże zdróweczko, jakże interesiki! - wykrzykiwał ściskając mu rękę. - Dziękuję, bardzo dobrze. Przywiozłem dla pana umyślnie z Odessy coś - wyjął z pugilaresu rysunek pornograficzny i podał. Bum-Bum poprawił obu rękami binokle, wziął rysunek i zanurzył się w nim cały z lubością. Twarz mu poczerwieniała, mlaskał językiem, oblizywał swoje sine, opadnięto wargi, trząsł się cały z zadowolenia. - Cudowne, cudowne. Niebywałe! - wykrzykiwał i powlókł się pokazywać wszystkim. - Świnia - mruknął Moryc niechętnie. - Lubi dobre rzeczy, a że jest znawcą... - Nie poznałeś znowu kogo? - zapytał nieco ironicznie. - Czekaj!... - trzaskał w palce, potem w kolano Moryca, uśmiechnął się i z pugilaresu, spomiędzy rachunków i not, wydobył fotografię kobiety. - Co? Ładna maszyna? - mówił z najwyższym zadowoleniem, przymrużając oczy. - Tak. - Prawda! Ja zaraz pomyślał, że będzie ci się podobać. To Francuzeczka, a! - Wygląda na Holenderkę, ale krowę. - Kaine gadanie. To droga sztuka, stówka za nic. - Dałbym pięć za wyrzucenie jej za drzwi. - Ty zawsze jesteś... no, już nie powiem. - A ty masz reisenderowskie gusta, skąd takie bydlę, gdzieś poznał? - W Niżnim ja sobie pokutił niemnożeczko z kupcami, to oni mówią w końcu: "Chodź, pan Lew, w cafe concert!" Poszli. Nu, wódka, koniak, szampańskie pili prawie z beczki, a potem słuchali śpiewu, ona śpiewaczka - że... - Zaczekaj, w tej chwili przyjdę! - przerwał Moryc, zerwał się i podszedł do tęgiego Niemca, który wszedł do restauracji i rozglądał się po sali. - Gut Morgen, panie Muller! - Morgen! Jak się pan ma, panie... - odpowiedział niedbale i rozglądał się dalej. - Pan szuka kogo? może ja będę mógł pana objaśnić - nastręczał się natarczywie Moryc. - Szukam pana Borowiecki, tylko po to wszedłem. - Będzie zaraz, bo ja właśnie czekam na niego. Może pan pozwoli do stolika. To mój kolega, Leon Cohn! - rekomendował. - Muller! - rzucił z pewną dumą i przysiadł się. - Kto by nie wiedział o tym! Każde dziecko w Łodzi wie takie nazwisko! - mówił prędko Leon, spiesznie się zapinając i robiąc miejsce na kanapie. Muller uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i patrzał ku drzwiom, bo wszedł Borowiecki w towarzystwie, ale zobaczywszy go, towarzyszy zostawił przy drzwiach i z kapeluszem w ręku szedł do tego królika bawełnianego, po którego wejściu przyciszyło się w knajpie i wszyscy śledzili go z nienawiścią, zazdrością i dumą. - Prawie czekałem na pana - zaczął Muller. - Mam do pana interes. Skinął głową Morycowi i Leonowi, uśmiechnął się do pozostałych, objął ręką w pas Borowieckiego i wyprowadził z knajpy. - Telefonowałem do fabryki, ale mi odpowiedziano, że pan dzisiaj wyszedł wcześniej. - Żałuję teraz bardzo - rzekł uprzejmie. - Pisałem nawet do pana, sam pisałem - dodał mocniej, z wielką pewnością, chociaż na pewno wiedziano w mieście, że umiał zaledwie się podpisać. - Nie odebrałem listu, bo zupełnie nie wstępowałem do mieszkania. - Pisałem o tym, com już kiedyś wspominał. Ja jestem prosty człowiek, panie von Borowiecki, to ja powiem raz jeszcze i prosto: dam panu tysiąc rubli więcej, wstąp pan do mojego interesu. - Bucholc dałby mi dwa tysiące więcej, abym tylko został - szepnął zimno. - Dam panu trzy, no, dam panu cztery! słyszysz pan, cztery tysiące rubli więcej, to jest całe czternaście tysięcy rocznie, ładny grosz! - Bardzo panu dziękuję, ale nie mogę przyjąć tak wspaniałej propozycji. - Zostajesz pan u Bucholca? - zapytał prędko. - Nie. Powiem otwarcie, dlaczego nie przyjmuję pańskiej oferty ani nie zostaję w firmie - zakładam sam fabrykę. Muller przystanął, odsunął się nieco, popatrzył i ciszej, z pewnym jakby szacunkiem zapytał: - Bawełna? - Nie powiem nic prócz tego, że żadnej konkurencji panu nie zrobię. - Mnie jest ganz-pommade wszystkie konkurencje - wykrzyknął uderzając się po kieszeni. - Co mi pan może zrobić, co mi kto może zrobić? Kto co zrobi milionom? Borowiecki nic się nie odezwał, tylko uśmiechał się, zapatrzony przed siebie. - Co to będzie za towar? - zaczął Muller, znowu ujmując go niemieckim obyczajem wpół. Spacerowali tak po asfaltowym powybijanym chodniku, prowadzącym przez podwórze hotelowe do gmachu teatralnego, stojącego w głębi, oświetlonego wielką latarnią elektryczną. Tłumy ludzi szły do teatru. Powóz za powozem zajeżdżał przed hotelową bramę i wyrzucał ciężkich i przeważnie opasłych mężczyzn i bardzo wystrojone kobiety, które pootulane szły pod parasolami tym chodnikiem oślizgłym od wilgoci, bo chociaż deszcz ustał już, ale gęsta lepka mgła opadała na ziemię. - Pan mi się podoba, panie von Borowiecki - mówił Muller nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi - tak mi się pan podoba, że jak tylko pan zrobi klapę, to zawsze znajdzie pan u mnie miejsce na jakie parę tysięcy rubli. - Teraz dałby mi pan więcej? - No, bo teraz pan jesteś dla mnie więcej wart. - Dziękuję za szczerość - uśmiechnął się ironicznie, - Ale ja pana nie chciałem obrazić, ja mówię tak, jak myślę - usprawiedliwiał się gorąco, dojrzawszy ten uśmiech. - Wierzę. Skoro zrobię klapę raz, to tylko dlatego, żeby drugi raz jej nie zrobić. - Pan jesteś głowa, panie von Borowiecki, pan mi się ogromnie podoba. My razem moglibyśmy robić dobre interesy. - Cóż, kiedy musimy je robić osobno - zaśmiał się, kłaniając nisko jakimś damom przechodzącym. - Ładne kobiety te Polki, ale moja Mada też ładna. - Bardzo ładna - powiedział poważnie, podnosząc na niego oczy. - Ja mam myśl! Ja ją panu kiedy indziej powiem - zawołał tajemniczo. - Masz pan miejsce w teatrze? - Mam krzesło, przysłali mi dwa tygodnie temu. - Nas tylko troje będzie w loży. - Są i panie? - One już w teatrze, a ja umyślnie zostałem, aby się widzieć z panem, no i na nic moje plany. Do widzenia, pan zajrzy do loży? - Z pewnością, będzie to dla mnie bardzo przyjemnym obowiązkiem. Muller zniknął w drzwiach teatru, a on powrócił do restauracji. Nie zastał już Moryca, który przez garsona kazał powiedzieć, że czeka w teatrze. W bufecie, gdzie poszedł napić się wódki, bo czuł się dziwnie zdenerwowanym, nie było prawie nikogo prócz Bum-Buma, który przysłonięty gazetą drzemał w kącie. - Bum, nie idziesz pan do teatru? - Te, po co mi to. Bawełnę oglądać, przecież ich znam. Pan idzie? - A zaraz. Jakoż i wyszedł, odnalazł swoje miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie obok Moryca i Leona, który zawzięcie kłaniał się i lornetował jakieś blondynki, siedzące na pierwszym piętrze. - Krasawica pierwszy sort ta moja blondynka, patrz, Moryc. - Znasz ją bliżej? - Czy ja ją znam bliżej? Ha, ha, ha, ja ją znam bardzo bliżej! Poznaj mnie z Borowieckim. Moryc ich poznajomił zaraz. Leon chciał coś mówić, już nawet klepnął w kolano Moryca, ale Borowiecki wstał i odwrócony twarzą do sali zapełnionej od góry do dołu najlepszą, na jaką tylko było stać Łódź, publicznością, przyglądał się uważnie, co chwila kłaniając się to lożom, to krzesłom niesłychanie dystyngowanym ruchem głowy. Stał spokojnie pod ogniem lornetek i spojrzeń, jakie w niego uderzały ze wszystkich stron teatru, który wrzał niby ul świeżo osadzonym rojem. Jego wysoka, rozrośnięta, bardzo zgrabna postać rysowała się wykwintną sylwetką. Piękna twarz, o bardzo typowym, wydelikaconym rysunku, ozdobiona prześlicznymi wąsami starannie utrzymywanymi i usta o spodniej wardze silnie wysuniętej, i pewna niedbałość w ruchach i spojrzeniach, czyniły go typem dżentelmena. Nikt nie mógłby był z jego powierzchowności wykwintnej poznać, że ma przed sobą człowieka, który jako chemik fabryczny, jako kolorysta był niezrównanym w swojej specjalności; - człowieka, o którego toczyły się wojny pomiędzy fabrykami bawełnianymi, aby go zdobyć dla siebie; był takim, który w tym dziale fabrykacji robił przewroty. Szare, z niebieskawym odcieniem oczy, twarz sucha, brwi prawie ciemne, czoło twardo modelowane nadawały mu coś drapieżnego. Czuć było w nim silną wolę i nieugiętość Patrzył dosyć wyniośle na teatr zalany światłem i na tę barwną, błyszczącą brylantami publiczność. Loże podobne były do żardinierek wybitych wiśniowym aksamitem, na którego tle niby kwiaty siei działy strojne kobiety, skrzące się drogimi kamieniami. - Karol, ile może być dzisiaj milionów w teatrze? - zapytał cicho Moryc. - Będzie ze dwieście - odpowiedział tak samo, zwolna ogarniając znane twarze milionerów. - Tu rzeczywiście pachnie milionami - wtrącił Leon wciągając w siebie powietrze przesycone zapachem perfum, kwiatów świeżych i błota przyniesionego z ulicy. - Cebulą i kartoflami przede wszystkim - szepnął pogardliwie Borowiecki i kłaniał się z bardzo słodkim uśmiechem do jednej z lóż parterowych, przy samej scenie, wspaniale pięknej Żydówce w czarnej jedwabnej sukni decolte, z której wychylały się olśniewające białością, przepysznie uformowane ramiona i szyja okręcona w sznur brylantów. Brylanty połyskiwały nad skroniami, w grzebykach upinających czarne puszyste włosy, zaczesane modą cesarstwa - na uszy, w których również skrzyły się brylanty zadziwiającej wielkości, brylanty lśniły się u gorsu, w agrafie spinającej stanik i połyskiwały w bransoletkach okręcających ręce obciągnięte w czarne rękawiczki. Wielkie, podłużne oczy fiołkowe, niby najwspanialsze szafiry paliły się ostro. Twarz miała o gorącym tonie lekko oliwkowym, przesyconym nieco karminem krwi, czoło niskie, brwi silnie zarysowane, nos prosty i cienki i dosyć duże pełne usta. Spoglądała z pewnym uporem na Borowieckiego, nie zważając, że ją lornetowano ze wszystkich lóż, czasami rzucała nieznaczne spojrzenia na siedzącego trochę w głębi loży męża, starca o wybitnie semickim typie, który z opuszczoną głową na piersi siedział zatopiony w rozmyślaniach, chwilami budził się, rzucał przenikliwe spojrzenia spod złotych okularów na galę, obciągał na wydatnym brzuchu kamizelkę i szeptał żonie: - Lucy, czemu się ty tak wystawiasz? Udawała, że nie słyszy, i przeglądała dalej loże i krzesła zapchane publicznością o typach przeważnie semickich i germańskich albo patrzyła w Borowieckiego, który chwilami odczuwał te spojrzenia, bo się odwracał do niej twarzą, ale stał zimny na pozór i obojętny. - Ładny kawałek kobiety z tej Zukerowej - szepnął Leon do Borowieckiego, bo chciał zacząć rozmowę, aby się dowiedzieć bliższych szczegółów o swojej agenturze. - Uważasz pan?... - odpowiedział chłodno tamten. - Ja bo widzę. Patrz pan, jej biust, ja to najlepiej lubię w kobiecie, a ona ma biust frontowy, jak aksamit, ha, ha, ha. - Z czego się śmiejesz? - pytał ciekawie Moryc. - Zrobiłem pyszny witz - i powtarzał go Morycowi ze śmiechem. Umilkli, bo kurtyna się podniosła, wszystkie oczy utonęły w scenie, tylko Zukerowa zza wachlarza patrzyła w Karola, który zdawał się tego nie spostrzegać, co ją tak widocznie irytowało, że po kilka razy składała wachlarz i uderzała nim w parapet jakby od niechcenia. Uśmiechał się nieznacznie, rzucał na nią krótkie spojrzenia i patrzył dalej z uwagą wielką na scenę, gdzie amatorzy i amatorki parodiowali prawdziwych aktorów i sztukę. Było to bowiem przedstawienie na cel dobroczynny, złożone z dwóch komedyjek, śpiewu solowego, gry na skrzypcach i fortepianie i żywych obrazów na zakończenie. W antrakcie Borowiecki wstał, aby iść do loży Mullerów, zatrzymał go Cohn. - Panie Borowiecki, ja chciałem z panem pomówić. - Może po teatrze, bo jak pan widzi, teraz nie mam czasu - szepnął i poszedł. - On jest wielki pan, teraz nie ma czasu. - Ma rację, tutaj wcale nie miejsce do interesów. - Moryc, tyś zgłupiał do reszty, co ty wygadujesz, dla interesów jest wszędzie miejsce, tylko ten von Borowiecki to wielki książę od Bucholca i Spółki, wielka osoba! Borowiecki tymczasem wszedł do loży Mullerów, stary wyszedł, aby mu zrobić miejsce, bo już tam na czwartego siedział jakiś niski, gruby Niemiec. Przywitał się z matką drzemiącą w głębi loży l z córką, która podniosła się niemal na jego wejście. - Storch. - Borowiecki. Skrzyżowały się nazwiska i dłonie. Karol usiadł. - Jak się pani bawi? - zapytał, aby coś powiedzieć. - Doskonale, wybornie! - wykrzyknęła i jej okrągła różowa twarz, podobna do młodej rzodkiewki świeżo obmytej, rozbłysła silniejszymi rumieńcami, co tym mocniej odbijały przy jasnozielonej sukni. Podniosła chusteczkę do twarzy, aby przysłonić rumieńce, bo się ich wstydziła. Matka zarzuciła jej na ramiona wspaniały koronkowy szal, bo przeciąg od drzwi otwartych przewiewał po teatrze, i drzemała dalej. - A pan? - zapytała po chwili, podnosząc na niego niebieskie, zupełnie porcelanowe oczy, o jasnych złotawych obrzeżach rzęs i w tej chwili z rozchylonymi nieco, bladymi ustami dziecka, z twarzyczką podniesioną podobną była do świeżo upieczonej bułki. - Powiem to samo: wybornie, doskonale, albo: doskonale, wybornie. - Dobrze grają, prawda? - Tak, po amatorsku. Myślałem, że pani weźmie udział w przedstawieniu. - Ja bardzo pragnęłam, ale kiedy mnie nikt nie zaprosił - mówiła szczerze, z wielką przykrością. - Projekt ten istniał, ale nie miano odwagi, bano się odmowy, zresztą, do domu państwa wstęp tak trudny jakby na dwór królewski. - Ja, ja to samo mówił pannie Mada - wtrącił Storch. - To pan winien, przecież pan bywa u nas, trzeba było mi powiedzieć. - Nie miałem czasu i zapomniałem - tłumaczył się prosto. Zapanowało milczenie. Storch odkasływał, nachylał się już, aby zacząć rozmowę, ale cofał się widząc, że Borowiecki znudzonym wzrokiem włóczy po teatrze, a Mada była jakaś pomieszana, bo chciała dużo mówić, a teraz, gdy ten Borowiecki siedzi obok niej, gdy loże ze specjalnie zainteresowaniem lornetują ich, nie wie, co mówić, wreszcie zaczęła. - Pan będzie w naszej firmie? - Niestety, musiałem ojcu pani odmówić. - A papa tak liczył na pana. - Ja sam bardzo żałuję. - Myślałam, że we czwartek pan u nas będzie, bo mam pewną prośbę. - Mogęż ją zaraz wysłuchać? - Pochylił głowę ku niej i spoglądał do loży Zukerów. Lucy wachlowała się gwałtownie i widocznie poza wachlarzem kłóciła się z mężem, który raz po raz obciągał kamizelkę na brzuchu i wyprostowywał się na krześle. Chciałam prosić, aby mi pan wskazał niektóre polskie książki do czytania. Mówiłam to już papie, ale powiedział mi, że jestem głupia i powinnam się zająć domem i gospodarstwem. - Ja, ja, fater tak powiedziała - szepnął znowu Storch cofając się nieco w tył z krzesłem, bo go Borowiecki uderzył oczami. - Dlaczego pani chce tego, po co to pani? - zapytał dosyć twardo. - A bo chcę - odparła rezolutnie - chcę i proszę o informację. - Brat musi mieć przecież w tym nowym pałacyku i bibliotekę. Zaśmiała się bardzo serdecznie i bardzo cichutko. - Co pani widzi śmiesznego w moim przypuszczeniu? - Ale, bo Wilhelm tak nie lubi książek, że kiedyś pogniewał się na mnie i gdy byłam z mamą w mieście, spalił mi wszystkie moje książki. - Ja, ja, Wilhelm nie lubi książek, on jest dobry bursz. Borowiecki popatrzył zimno na Storcha i rzekł: - Dobrze, przyślę pani jutro spis tytułów. - A jeślibym ja pragnęła mieć ten spis zaraz, natychmiast? - To natychmiast mogę kilka tytułów napisać, a resztę jutro. - Pan jest dobry chłopak - powiedziała wesoło, ale ujrzawszy, że usta mu drgnęły uśmiechem ironii, rozczerwieniła się jak piwonia. Napisał na bilecie wizytowym, opatrzonym w herby, pożegnał się i wyszedł. W korytarzu spotkał się ze starym Szają Mendelsohnem, prawdziwym królem bawełnianym, którego nazywano krótko - Szaja. Był to wysoki, chudy Żyd, o wielkiej białej, iście patriarchalnej brodzie, ubrany w długi zwykły chałat, który mu się tłukł po piętach. Szaja zawsze bywał tam, gdzie przypuszczał, iż będzie Bucholc, jego największy współzawodnik w królestwie bawełnianym, największy fabrykant łódzki i do tego osobisty nieprzyjaciel. Zagrodził drogę Borowieckiemu, który uchylając kapelusza chciał przejść dalej. - Witam pana. Nie ma dzisiaj Hermana, dlaczego? - zapytał ohydną polszczyzną. - Nie wiem - odparł krótko, bo nie cierpiał Szai, jak go nie cierpiała cała nieżydowska Łódź. - Żegnam pana - rzucił sucho i pogardliwie Szaja. Borowiecki nic nie odpowiedział i poszedł na pierwsze piętro, do jednej z lóż, w której był cały bukiet kobiet, pomiędzy nimi zastał Moryca i Horna. W loży było nadzwyczaj wesoło i bardzo ciasno. - Nasza mała ślicznie gra, prawda, panie Borowiecki? - Tak, i bardzo żałuję, że nie zaopatrzyłem się w bukiet. - My go mamy, podadzą jej po drugiej sztuce. - Że jest ciasno beze mnie i wesoło beze mnie, że panie mają już asystę - wychodzę. - Zostań pan z nami, będzie jeszcze weselej - prosiła go jedna z kobiet, w liliowej sukni, z liliową twarzą i z liliowymi oczami. - Weselej to pewnie nie, ale że ciaśniej, to z pewnością - zawołał Moryc. - To wyjdź, będzie zaraz więcej miejsca. - Żebym mógł iść do loży Mullerów, to bym wyszedł. - Mogę ci to ułatwić. - Ja wychodzę i zaraz zrobi się więcej miejsca - zawołał Horn, ale pochwyciwszy proszące spojrzenie młodej dziewczyny, siedzącej na froncie loży, pozostał. - Wie pani, panno Mario, ile się taksuje panna Muller? Pięćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli rocznie! - Mocna panna! Ja bym się puścił na ten interes - szepnął Moryc. - Przysuń się pan bliżej, to coś opowiem - szepnęła liliowa i pochyliła nisko głowę, tak że jej ciemne, puszyste włosy dotykały skroni nachylonego do niej Borowieckiego. Zasłoniła się wachlarzem i szeptała mu długo do ucha. - Nie spiskujcie! - zawołała najstarsza w loży, zupełnie w stylu barocco, piękna, czterdziestokilkoletnia kobieta, o cerze olśniewającej, siwych zupełnie włosach nadzwyczaj obfitych, czarnych oczach i brwiach i o majestatycznej, imponującej postaci, która przewodniczyła całej loży. - Pani Stefania opowiadała mi ciekawe szczegóły o tej nowej baronowej. - No, nie powtórzyłaby tego przy wszystkich - szepnęła barokowa. - Panna Mada Muller raczy nas lornetować, o! - Wygląda dzisiaj jak młoda, tłuściutka, oskubana z piórek gęś, okręcona w nać pietruszki. - Pani Stefania udaje dzisiaj złośliwą - szepnął Horn. - Albo tamta, Szajówna, cały magazyn jubilerski ma na sobie. - Przecież stać ją nawet na dwa sklepy jubilerskie - wtrącił Moryc, wpakował binokle na nos i patrzył na dół w lożę Mendelsohnów, gdzie siedziała z ojcem jego najmłodsza córka ubrana z niesłychanym przepychem z jakąś drugą panną. - Któraż kulawa? - Róża, ta po lewej stronie, ruda. - Wczoraj była u mnie w sklepie, przerzuciła wszystko, nic nie kupiła i poszła, ale miałam czas się Jej przyjrzeć, jest zupełnie brzydka - mówiła pani Stefania. - Ona jest prześliczną, ona jest anioł, co to anioł, ona jest cztery albo piętnaście aniołów - wykrzykiwał Moryc przedrzeźniając starego Szaję. - Do widzenia paniom. Chodź, Moryc, pan Horn zostanie przy paniach. - Może panowie przyjdą do nas na herbatę po teatrze? - prosiła wszystkich liliowa patrząc na Borowieckiego. - Dziękuję bardzo, ale przyjdę jutro, dzisiaj nie mogę. - Czy jesteś pan zamówiony do Mullerów? - szepnęła trochę cierpko. - Do Grand-Hotelu. Dzisiaj sobota, przyjeżdża Kurowski, jak zwykle, a ja mam z nim do obgadania niesłychanie ważne rzeczy. - To załatw się pan z nim w teatrze, musi przecież być. - On przecież nie bywa w teatrze, nie zna go pani? Ukłonił się i wyszedł, przeprowadzany dziwnym spojrzeniem pani Stefanii. Akt dosyć dawno się już ciągnął, więc przesuwał się do swojego miejsca i siadł, ale nie słuchał, bo naokoło szeptano coś nader tajemniczo. Zdziwił wszystkich fakt, ze w czasie sztuki wywołano z łoży Knolla, zięcia Bucholca, który siedział samotnie w loży na wprost Zukerów, a potem, że wyniósł się z teatru cichaczem Grosglik, największy bankier łódzki. Przynieśli mu depeszę, z którą poleciał do Szai. Szczegóły te podawane sobie szeptem, obleciały niby błyskawica teatr i wzbudziły jakiś ciemny, niewytłumaczony niepokój w przedstawicielach różnych firm. - Co się stało? - zapytywano nie znajdując odpowiedzi na razie. Kobiety słuchały sztuki, ale większość mężczyzn z parteru i z lóż przypatrywała się z niepokojem królom i królikom łódzkim. Mendelsohn siedział zgarbiony, z okularami na czole, gładził chwilami brodę wspaniałym ruchem i szczerze zdawał się być pochłonięty przedstawieniem. Knoll, wszechpotężny Knoll, zięć i następca Bucholca. także słuchał z uwagą. Muller istotnie musiał nie wiedzieć o niczym, bo śmiał się na całe gardło z dowcipów mówionych na scenie, śmiał się tak szczerze, że chwilami Mada szeptała cicho: - Papo, tak nie można. - Zapłaciłem, to się bawię - rzucał jej w odpowiedzi i istotnie bawił się zupełnie. Zuker zniknął, w loży siedziała samotnie Lucy i znowu patrzyła na Borowieckiego. Mniejsi potentaci i przedstawiciele takich firm, jak: Ende-Griszpan, Wolkman, Bauvecel, Fitze, Bibersztein, Pinczowski, Prusak, Stojowsky, kręcili się na swoich miejscach coraz niespokojniej, szepty przelatywały z końca w koniec teatru, co chwila ktoś się wysuwał i nie powracał. Oczy badały naokoło, na ustach tkwiły zapytania, niepokój wszystkimi owładał coraz silniejszy. A nikt nie umiał sobie wytłomaczyć dlaczego, chociaż wszyscy byli pewni, że się coś stało ważnego. Z wolna to zdenerwowanie udzielało się tym nawet, którzy nie obawiali się żadnych złych wieści. Wszyscy poczuli to drżenie łódzkiego gruntu, tak często w ostatnich czasach nawiedzanego kataklizmem. Tylko góra, tanie miejsca, nic nie odczuwała, bawiła się wciąż wybornie, wybuchała śmiechem, biła oklaski, wołała brawo. Śmiech jakby falą buchał z drugiego piętra i rozpryskiwał się kaskadą dźwięków na parter i na loże, na te wszystkie głowy i dusze tak nagle zaniepokojone, na te miliony, rozparte na aksamicie, ubrylantowane, pyszne swą władzą i wielkością. Ze wszystkich lóż tylko loża znajomych Borowieckiego pań brała udział w zabawie i bawiła się doskonale. Potworzyły się pewne rafy na tym ruchomym morzu, które siedziały spokojnie, wpatrzone w scenę: były to rodziny przeważnie polskie, których nic nie mogło zaniepokoić, bo nic nie miały do stracenia. - To bawełna - szepnął Leon do Borowieckiego. - Patrz pan, wełna i inni siedzą prawie spokojnie. są tylko ciekawi. Ja się na tym znam. - Frumkin w Białymstoku, Lichaczew w Rostowie, Ałpasow w Odessie - klapa! - szepnął Moryc, który skądciś dowiedział się tego. Wszyscy trzej byli to kupcy en gros, jedni z największych odbiorców łódzkich. - Na ile Łódź zaangażowana? - pytał Borowiecki. Moryc znowu wyszedł i powrócił po kilku minutach, był znacznie bledszy, usta miał skrzywione, oczy świeciły dziwnie; nie mógł ze wzruszenia trafić z binoklami na nos. - Jest jeszcze jeden: Rogopuło w Odessie. Murowane firmy, same murowane! - Wysoko leżą? - Łódź traci ze dwa miliony! - szepnął bardzo poważnie i usiłował włożyć binokle. - Nie może być - wykrzyknął prawie głośno Borowiecki zrywając się z miejsca, aż publiczność siedząca za nim zaczęła stukać i sykać, żeby nie zasłaniał sceny sobą. - Kto ci powiedział? - Landau, a jak Laudau mówi, to Landau wie. - Kto traci? - Wszyscy po trochu, a Kessier, Bucholc, Muller - najwięcej. - Ale żeby ich nie podeprzeć, pozwolić na taką klapę. - Rogopuło uciekł, Lichaczew umarł, zapił się z rozpaczy. - A Frumkin i Ałpasow? - Nic nie wiem, mówiłem tyle, co było w depeszy. Już teraz te wszystkie wieści rozlały się po teatrze, wszyscy wiedzieli o klęsce. Co chwila widać było, jak ta wiadomość niby bomba wybucha w innej stronie teatru. Twarze się podnosiły w górę, oczy błyskały, słowa jakieś ostre dźwięczały w powietrzu, krzesła się podnosiły z trzaskiem, wybiegali z pośpiechem do telegrafu i telefonów. Teatr bardzo opustoszał. Borowiecki czuł się także zdenerwowanym tą wieścią, sam nic nie tracił, ale tracili wszyscy naokoło niego. - Wy nic nie tracicie? - zapytał się Maksa Bauma, który znalazłszy miejsce wolne, przysiadł się bliżej niego. - My nie mamy nic do stracenia prócz honoru, a przecież tym towarem w Łodzi się nie operuje - odpowiedział drwiąco. - Ładnie Łódź trzeszczy. - Nastanie ciepły sezon. - Tak, tak. Straż ogniowa będzie mieć robotę. - Zrobi się cieplej, to prędzej wiosna będzie. - Warto by, węgle takie drogie. - Pan się śmieje zdrów, bo to pana nic nie kosztuje taka zabawa. - Bywało tak, bywało. Połowa skręci kark, a druga połowa zarobi. - Kto najlepiej leży? - Bucholc, Kessier, Muller. - Tym się nigdy nic nie stanie, co im kto zrobi. - Niech ich wszystkich diabli wezmą, co mi to szkodzi, co ja na tym zarobię, że oni mają albo nie mają. Tak się krzyżowały uwagi, zapytania, cyfry, spojrzenia prawie wesołe i zadowolone z ruiny innych, przypuszczenia i drwiny. - Meyer podobno na całe sto tysięcy rubli zaangażowany? - To mu dobrze zrobi na brzuch, sprzeda konie, będzie chodził pieszo i zaraz schudnie, nie będzie potrzebował już jeździć do Marienbadu. - Będą tanio do sprzedania różne familijne brylanty. - Wolkmana może to dobić, on już szedł na pół pary. - Możesz, Robert, teraz poprosić o rękę jego córki, już cię nie wyrzucą za drzwi. - Niech jeszcze poczeka. Tak wrzał parter, tłum. Królowie siedzieli spokojnie. Szala nie spuszczał oczów ze śpiewaczki i jak skończyła pierwszy zaczął bić brawo, a potem szeptał po cichu z Różą i nieznacznie, gładząc brodę, wskazywał na Knolla, który oparty łokciami o parapet loży, skinął głową na Borowieckiego. Karol zaraz w pierwszym antrakcie zjawił się u niego. - Słyszałeś pan? - Słyszałem - i zaczął wyliczać firmy. - Głupstwo. - Głupstwo, dwa miliony rubli na samą Łódź? - Nie my tracimy; przed chwilą był Bauer i mówił, że jakieś kilkanaście tysięcy. - W teatrze mówią, że z pół miliona. - To Szaja tak rozpuszcza pogłoskę, bo on tyle traci. Głupi Żyd. - W każdym razie odbije się to na Łodzi porządnie. Firmy będą lecieć jak muchy. - Niech zdechną wszyscy, co to nam szkodzi - szeptał zimno i przyglądał się swoim rękom starannie utrzymanym, i gonił bezwiednie przymrużonymi oczyma za połyskiem brylantów osadzonych w pierścionku lewej ręki. - Ja do pana mówię nie jak do naszego człowieka, a jak do przyjaciela. Pan wie, kto musi paść z powodu tego krachu? - Na pewno nie wymieniają nikogo prawie. - Mniejsza z tym, zawsze padnie dosyć, a ilu, to zobaczymy jutro, będzie wesoła niedziela. - Prawdziwe nieszczęście. - Dla naszej firmy nie, bo pomyśl pan, kto pada - bawełna. Kto pozostaje - my, Szaja i paru innych. Ta parszywa, żydowska, tandetna konkurencja zdechła w połowie albo zaraz zdechnie, struli się sami. Na jakiś czas będzie nam luźniej. Będziemy robili parę nowych gatunków, które oni robili, no i będziemy o tyle więcej sprzedawali. Ale to jest bagatelka, kręcą karki, niech kręcą; palą się, niech się palą; oszukują, niech oszukują; my zawsze zostaniemy. To zresztą mało ważne rzeczy, a są znacznie ważniejsze, zobaczysz pan niedługo, że połowa fabryk bawełnianych stanie, niedługo, niedługo. Borowiecki patrzył się na niego i słuchał z pewną niecierpliwością, nie lubił Knolla i jego dumy szalonej, płynącej z poczucia swoich milionów. Był największym po teściu dorobkiewiczem, w tym świecie dorobkiewiczów najwykształceńszym, dobrze wychowanym, przyjemnym w obcowaniu, ale i najbardziej nieubłaganym i najbardziej wyzyskującym pracę, ludzi i wpływy, jakie miał wszędzie. - Przyjdź pan jutro do nas na obiad, proszę pana w ojca imieniu. A teraz będzie pan łaskaw zobaczyć, która godzina, ja tego nie mogę zrobić, aby nie myślano, że mi się gdzie śpieszy. - Za kilka minut jedenasta. - O której odchodzi kurierski do Warszawy? - Wpół do pierwszej. - Mam jeszcze czas. Muszę panu powiedzieć, dlaczego dla mnie te wiadomości o bankructwach, o tym, że Łódź traci dwa miliony, są mało ważne; przyszły bowiem wiadomości znacznie ważniejsze... - urwał nagle. - Ja mówię do szlachcica? - Zdaje mi się, ale nie rozumiem związku... - Zaraz pan zrozumiesz. Pan jest naszym przyjacielem, my panu nigdy nie zapomnimy tego, że pan podniósł naszą drukarnię. - Widzi pan, przed godziną donieśli depeszą z Petersburga o bardzo ważnej sprawie, o tym, że... że ja muszę tam jechać zaraz, ale w zupełnej tajemnicy. Dokończył spiesznie i nie powiedział tego, co chciał powiedzieć, powstrzymał go wzrok Borowieckiego, zimny i podejrzliwy, który go przewiercał tak na wskroś, że Knoll poruszył się niespokojnie, poprawił szpilkę w krawacie i popatrzył na lożę naprzeciwko. - Ta Zukerowa to śliczna kobieta. - I ma ładne brylanty. - Więc pan jutro przyjdzie do starego? - Ależ z pewnością. - Ma on tam jakiś specjalny interes. Pan już wychodzi, to poproszę o jedno, może pan zechce powiedzieć mojemu stangretowi, żeby czekał na mnie na Przejazd. No, do widzenia, za kilka dni będę. Więc tajemnica, panie Borowiecki. - Najzupełniejsza. Borowiecki wyszedł z uczuciem zawodu. Czuł, że Knoll nie powiedział mu wszystkiego. - Co to za wiadomość? Po co on jedzie? Dlaczego mi nie powiedział? - myślał, ale na próżno gubił się w domysłach i przypuszczeniach. Nie czekał zapadnięcia kurtyny i wyszedł, ale już z ulicy powrócił do teatru i poszedł do loży Zukerowej. - Myślałam, że pan o mnie zapomniał - powiedziała z wyrzutem, utkwiwszy w nim swoje ogromne, cudne oczy. - Czy to możebne? - Dla pana jest wszystko możebnym. - Potępia mnie pani na wiarę przyjaciół i nieprzyjaciół. - Co mnie to obchodzi, widziałam tylko, że pan wyszedł. - Ale powróciłem, musiałem powrócić - szepnął ciszej. - Do teatru, zapomniał pan czego. - Do pani. - Tak?! - szepnęła długo i oczy jej zamigotały blaskiem radości. - Pan tak do mnie nigdy nie mówił. - Ale dawno tego pragnąłem. Ogarnęła spojrzeniem całującym jego twarz, aż poczuł coś jakby powiew ciepły na ustach. - Pan mówił o mnie tam w krzesłach z panem. Weltem, czułam to. - Mówiliśmy o pani brylantach. - Prawda, że tak pięknych żadna nie ma w Łodzi? - Prócz Knollowej i baronowej - powiedział złośliwie, uśmiechając się. - I o czym jeszcze mówiliście? - O pani piękności! - Pan ze mnie żartuje. - Nie mogę żartować z tego, co kocham - powiedział przytłumionym głosem, ujmując zwieszoną rękę, wyrwała mu ją szybko i patrzyła rozszerzonymi oczami, oglądając się dokoła, jakby te słowa powiedziano na sali. - Żegnam panią - mówił powstając, był zły na siebie, czuł, że popełnił głupstwo, że jej to tak prosto bez przygotowań wielkich powiedział, ale działała na niego narkotycznie. - Wyjdziemy razem, zaraz - powiedziała prędko, pozbierała szal, cukierki z pudełkiem, wachlarz i wyszła. Ubierała się w milczeniu. Borowiecki nie wiedział, co mówić, patrzył tylko na nią, na jej oczy zmieniające co chwila wyraz, na cudnie zarysowane ramiona, na usta, które ustawicznie oblizywała, na wspaniałą, doskonale rozwiniętą figurę. Gdy włożyła kapelusz podał jej rotundę. Pochyliła się nieco w tył, aby ją wziąć na ramiona, i w tym ruchu dotknęła włosami jego ust, odsunął się nieco w tył, jakby sparzony, a ona nie znajdując oparcia, upadła mu plecami na piersi. Pochwycił ją szybko w ramiona i wpił się ustami w jej kark, który się naprężył i skurczył pod pożerającym pocałunkiem. Krzyknęła cicho i wparła się w niego całą siłą na mgnienie, aż się zachwiał pod jej ciężarem. Wyrwała mu się szybko z objęć. Była bladą jak marmur, dyszała ciężko, a spod przymkniętych powiek buchały płomienie. - Odprowadzi mnie pan do powozu - powiedziała nie patrząc na niego. - Chociażby na koniec świata. - Zapnij mi pan rękawiczki. Zapinał, ale nie mógł znaleźć ani dziurek, ani guziczków, tak jak nie mógł znaleźć jej spojrzenia, bo nie patrzyła na niego; oparła się jednym ramieniem o ścianę, odwróciła nieco głowę i tak stała z ręką w jego ręku, z dziwnym uśmiechem na ustach, które promieniowały karminem; czasem wstrząsał nią dreszcz, wtedy silniej przycisnęła się do ściany i jakiś cień jakby przerażenia migotał po jej twarzy i taił się w kątach ust. - Chodźmy - szepnął skończywszy zapinanie. Doprowadził ją do powozu, wsadził, a ujmując jej rękę i całując gorąco, szepnął: - Niech mi pani przebaczy, błagam na wszystko. Nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko tak silnie pociągnęła go do wnętrza, że wskoczył bez namysłu, zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą. Konie ruszyły z kopyta. Borowiecki czuł się zdenerwowanym do najwyższego stopnia tym, co się stało. Nie miał jeszcze czasu zdać sobie sprawy dokładnie, nie umiał zresztą teraz, w tej chwili, myśleć, wiedział tylko, że ona jest przy nim, siedziała wciśnięta w kąt powozu, daleko od niego. Słyszał jej nierówny, szybki oddech, a chwilami w świetle latarni ulicznych błyskała mu jej twarz i oczy ogromne, wpatrzone w jakąś próżnię. Chciał zapanować nad sobą, chciał już zastukać na stangreta, szukał już bezwiednie antaby, aby drzwi otworzyć i wprost uciec, ale nie miał sił już ani woli. - Pani mi przebaczy to, co się stało? - zaczął wolno i szukał jej rąk, schowała je głęboko pod rotundę. Nie odpowiedziała nic, obcisnęła się szczelnie w rotundę, jakby chcąc zamknąć w sobie, przytrzymać tę szaloną chęć rzucenia mu się w ramiona. - Pani mi przebaczy - powtórzył ciszej, przysuwając się do niej. Drżał cały, nie mógł więcej mówić i nie otrzymując odpowiedzi szepnął bardzo cicho i bardzo głęboko: - Lucy! Lucy! Wstrząsnęła się, puściła rotundę, która zsuwała się z jej ramion i z jakimś głębokim, przejmującym okrzykiem rzuciła mu się na piersi. - Kocham cię, kocham! - szeptała obejmując go namiętnie. Usta się ich zbiegły w długim, śmiertelnie mocnym pocałunku. - Kocham cię, kocham - powtarzała z lubością ten dźwięk słodki całując jego twarz z porywającą siłą. Czuła głód pocałunków, pieszczot i miłości tak dawno, więc teraz, kiedy się już tak stało, nie myślała o niczym, nie pamiętała na nic, tylko całowała. - Nie, nie mów teraz nic, nie mów. Chcę mówić sama, chcę wołać wciąż. Kocham cię! Mogę to powtarzać wobec całego świata, wszystko mi już jedno. Ja wiem, że cię inne kochają, wiem, że masz narzeczoną, ale co mnie to obchodzi! Kocham cię! Kocham nie dlatego, żebyś i ty mnie kochał, żebym chciała przez to szczęścia, nie dlatego - ja cię kocham, kocham i nic więcej. Potrzebowałam kochać, jak każdy człowiek potrzebuje miłości. Pan jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. Chcesz, uklęknę przed tobą i będę ci to mówić tak długo, tak szczerze, aż uwierzysz i sam kochać mnie zaczniesz. Już nie mogę udawać, już nie mogę żyć bez ciebie i bez miłości. Kocham cię, mój jedyny, mój panie. Mówiła bezładnie, prędko, nieprzytomnie. Okryła się w rotundę, to znowu ją opuszczała, odsuwała się od niego, to bez słów, promieniejąca, obejmowała go, cisnęła się do niego, całowała. Borowiecki porwany tym szalonym wybuchem namiętności, oczarowany miłością tak wielką i tak ognistą, głosem, co go przenikał ogniem, i pocałunkami, które go onieprzytomniały prawie, dał się unieść temperamentowi swojemu i szalał jak i ona, Oddawał jej tak pocałunki, że mu chwilami zwisała na rękach jak martwa. - Kocham cię, Lucy, kocham! - powtarzał nie wiedząc sam, co mówi. - Nie mów nic, całuj mnie! - Nie mów nic, całuj mnie! - wołała w najwyższym uniesieniu. Głos jej rwał się i wybuchał burzą, to znowu łkał jakby całą miłością Wschodu, jakby całą ognistą pieśń nad pieśniami wyśpiewywał. - Ja tak marzyłam o tej chwili, tyle miesięcy pragnęłam cię, tyle lat czekałam na to, tyle cierpiałam przez to. Całuj mnie! mocniej... mocniej... mocniej... A! teraz umarłabym chętnie - wykrzyknęła dziko. Powóz toczył się wolno po jednej ze strasznie błotnistych i nie brukowanych ulic, gdzie nie było nawet latarń, tylko powozowe światła rozkrążały złoty blask na ruchomą, płynną, a głęboką warstwę błota, rozpryskującą się aż na szyby. Nikt nie przechodził ani nie przejeżdżał tą ulicą, obwiedzioną z obu stron wysokimi parkanami, spoza których wznosiły się sterty drzewa budulcowego u-łożone w wielkie czworoboki albo wystrzelał komin fabryczki jakiejś, których w tej stronie miasta było dosyć. Wielkie psy, pilnujące składów, szczekały ponuro na powóz i słychać było, jak się rzucały na bramy i drapały pazurami deski z wściekłości, nie mogąc się wydobyć na ulicę. Nie wiedzieli nic i nic nie słyszeli, zatopieni w fali tej miłości nagłej i oślepiającej, jaka ich porwała. - Lucy! - Pocałuj mnie. - Kochasz? - Pocałuj mnie. Rwały się im tylko takie słowa z piersi przepełnionych pożerającym ogniem. - Weź mnie, Kari, weź mnie całą i na zawsze. Nie wiedzieli nawet, kiedy stanęli na miejscu. Zajechali przed pałacyk Zukerów, stojący w okolicy miejskiego lasku. - Chodź do mnie - szepnęła trzymając go silnie za rękę. Bezwiednie, z przyzwyczajenia, wsunął drugą rękę do kieszeni, gdzie miał rewolwer. - Niech August zaczeka na pana - zawołała grzmiąco do stangreta. - Chodź, nie ma nikogo, on - mówiła z naciskiem - pojechał. Nikogo prócz służby nie ma w domu. Puściła jego rękę, bo służba otwierała drzwi. - Zapalić światło w saloniku wschodnim. Podawać zaraz herbatę. Rzuciła mu się na szyję, skoro lokaj oddalił się, ucałowała go namiętnie i popchnęła w jakiś korytarzyk wysłany dywanem i wybity czerwono. - Zaraz przyjdę, kocham cię! - zawołała za nim i zniknęła. Rozebrał się wolno, rewolwer przełożył do kieszeni surduta i wszedł w jakieś drzwi, które się przed nim otworzyły, do słabo oświetlonego saloniku. Biały dywan ze skór baranów, nadzwyczaj puszysty, tłumił zupełnie kroki. - Ależ to zupełnie romantyczna awantura! - szepnął padając na jakiś zydel perski bez poręczy, inkrustowany w hebanie złotem i srebrem, bo czuł się strasznie znużonym. - Ciekawa kobieta, ciekawa scena - myślał i zaczął się rozglądać po pokoju. Buduar był urządzony z takim przepychem, że nawet w mieście pełnym najwspanialszych mieszkań, takim jak Łódź, mógł jeszcze wyrwać okrzyk zdziwienia. Ściany były obciągnięte w żółty, o gorącym tonie jedwab, po którym rozrzucone bardzo artystycznie gałęzie bzów czerwonofioletowych, nakładanych grubym haftem. Przez całą długość jednej ściany stała wielka i szeroka sofa pod baldachimem żółtym w zielone pasy, udrapowanym w formie namiotu i podtrzymywanym przez złote halabardy. U szczytu, pod namiotem, lampa ze szkieł żółtych, rubinowych i zielonych rozrzucała dziwnie omdlewające światło. - Handełesy - szepnął z jakąś zawistną nieomal pogardą, zirytowany tym przepychem, ale pomimo to rozglądał się ciekawie; dziwaczne, kosztowne sprzęty o formach wschodnio-japońskich były bezładnie nagromadzone i stosunkowo do wielkości pokoju w nadmiernej ilości. Stosy poduszek jedwabnych o jaskrawych barwach chińskich leżały porozrzucane po sofie i białym dywanie i odcinały się ostrymi plamami jakby farb porozlewanych. Zapach ambry i violettes de Perse pomieszany z różami rozwłóczył się po pokoju. Na jednej ze ścian błyszczała masa broni wschodnich, bardzo kosztownych, ułożona dookoła wielkiej, okrągłej tarczy saraceńskiej, stalowej, nabijanej złotem i tak wypolerowanej, że w tym świetle przyćmionym skrzyła się i promieniowała złotymi ozdobami i rzędami rubinów, i bladych ametystów, jakimi obrzeże jej było wysadzone. W jednym rogu, na tle olbrzymiego wachlarza z pawich piór, stał cały wyzłocony posążek Buddy, z podwiniętymi nogami, w postawie kontemplacyjnej. W drugim rogu stała wielka żardinierka japońska z brązu, podtrzymywana przez złote smoki, pełna kwitnących, białych jak śnieg azalij. - Pociejów milionerski - myślał znowu Boro-wiecki, który posiadał nadzwyczaj wyrobiony smak artystyczny i poczucie piękna, rozwinięte jeszcze do stopnia doskonałości specjalnymi studiami nad harmonią barw. - Jaśnie pani prosi pana dyrektora - szepnął z ukłonem stary wygolony lokaj odsłaniając ciężką portierę z żółtego aksamitu, pokrytą malowanymi chryzantemami. - A, Józef jest tutaj? - zapytał Borowiecki idąc, bo znał go z innego domu. - Puściłem w licytację tamtych Żydów - szepnął cicho, zginając się przed nim. Karol uśmiechnął się tylko i poszedł do jadalnego. Lucy nie było jeszcze. Usłyszał tylko przytłumiony murami krzykliwy jakiś głos z dalszych pokojów. - Co to? - zapytał bezwiednie Borowiecki nasłuchując. - Jaśnie pani rozmawia z pokojówką - objaśniał Józef, ale z takim zimno-pogardliwym wyrazem twarzy, że Borowiecki zwrócił na to uwagę i o nic już nie pytał więcej. Lokaj wyszedł, a on rzucił po jadalni oczami: była umeblowana z banalnym łódzkim przepychem; boazerie z dębu do połowy ścian, kredensy w bretońskim stylu z ciemnego orzecha, z masą sreber i porcelany na półkach, staroniemieckie dębowe i wspaniale rzeźbione zydle dokoła olbrzymiego stołu, oświetlonego żyrandolem w formie bukietu tulipanów, w którym jaśniała elektryczność. Część jedna stołu była przygotowaną do herbaty. Usiadł, bo go zaczęło niecierpliwić oczekiwanie, i zobaczył, że przy stole na ziemi leży jakiś papier, podniósł go, aby położyć, i prawie machinalnie rzucił na niego okiem. Był to telegram, pisany kluczem firmy Bucholca, który się używał w razach nadzwyczajnej ważności. Borowiecki znał ten klucz i zdziwił się niepomiernie. - Co tu robi ten telegram? Odwrócił blankiet, adres był: "Bucholc - Łódź". Więc się już dalej nie krępował, tylko czytał: "Dzisiaj zapadło postanowienie na radzie. Cło od bawełny amerykańskiej sprowadzanej na Hamburg i Triest - podniesiono do 25 kopiejek w złocie od puda. Wprowadzenie za dwa tygodnie. Taryfy kolejowe przewóz bawełny od granic zachodnich do 20 kop. od puda i wiorsty. Wykonanie za miesiąc. Za tydzień będzie ogłoszone." Borowiecki depeszę schował do kieszeni i zerwał się z krzesła, poruszony nadzwyczaj. - Straszna wiadomość. Pół Łodzi padnie - szeptał, teraz zrozumiał, że o tej wiadomości nic mu nie powiedział Knoll, bał się mu zaufać. - Pojechał do Hamburga kupować zapasy bawełny. Wykupi, co będzie mógł zdążyć, i weźmie mniejszych fabrykantów za łeb. Co za interes, co za interes! Teraz mieć pieniądze i jechać kupować. Aaa! - myślał i wszystko w nim zaczęło kipieć jakąś szaloną niecierpliwością, żądzą niepowstrzymaną źrebienia na tej wypadkiem otrzymanej wieści majątku. - Pieniędzy! Pieniędzy! - wołał w myśli, zrywając się z krzesła. Oczy mu gorączkowo świeciły, wszystko się w nim trzęsło ze wzruszenia nadmiernego, pierwszym jego ruchem było uciekać stąd, do miasta, znaleźć Moryca i ob-gadać ten interes, i byłby może dał się porwać uniesieniu, ale weszła, a raczej wpadła do jadalni Lucy i rzuciła mu się prosto na szyję. - Czekałeś, daruj mi, musiałam się przebrać zupełnie. Ucałowała go i usiadła wskazując mu miejsce obok siebie bardzo spokojnym ruchem, bo wszedł lokaj i nalewał herbatę. Nie mogła jednak usiedzieć spokojnie, co chwila wstawała do kredensów i przynosiła całe masy najrozmaitszych przysmaków i stawiała przed nim. Miała na sobie bladożółty jedwabny szlafrok z bardzo szerokimi rękawami, obszytymi kremowymi koronkami, naszytymi rzędem turkusów, ściągnięty w pasie złotym sznurem. Olbrzymie włosy zwinięte były na tyle głowy w wielki grecki węzeł, przepięty brylantowymi grzebykami. Ten sam naszyjnik brylantowy, jaki miała w teatrze, skrzył się i teraz na odsłoniętej szyi wszystkimi barwami tęczy. Wspaniale ręce wysuwały się co chwila z rękawów aż po ramiona. Była szalenie pociągająca, ale Borowiecki nie odczuwał tego już ani w połowie; odpowiadał prawie monosylabami, pił śpiesznie herbatę, chciał wynieść się jak najprędzej. Wiadomość ta paliła go jak ogień, Lucy drżała z niecierpliwości, goniła wzrokiem nienawiści lokaja, który łaził jak senny i nie mogąc rzucić się na szyję Karola, przycisnęła mu z taką siłą rękę, że omal nie krzyknął z bólu. - Co panu jest? - spytała spostrzegłszy jego pomieszanie. - Jestem szczęśliwy! - szepnął jej po francusku. Zaczęli rozmawiać, ale rozmowa nie szła, rwała się co chwila jak stare strzępy, gdy je kto chce silniej przytrzymać. Jej przeszkadzał lokaj, a jemu niecierpliwość i przymus, jaki sobie zadawał, żeby tutaj siedzieć teraz, kiedy był panem takiej wielkiej tajemnicy, w takiej chwili, gdy cło podnosiło się z 8 kopiejek do 25. - Może przejdziemy do buduaru - szepnęła cicho, gdy się herbata skończyła, I tak patrzyła na niego rozbłysłymi cudownie oczami, takim dziwnym blaskiem płonęły jej purpurowe usta, że Borowiecki, który wstał na to, aby się z nią pożegnać, skłonił głowę i poszedł za nią. Nie mógł się oprzeć jej urokowi. Skoro się tylko znaleźli sami, porwała go znowu swoim ogniem i gwałtownością, ale na chwilę tylko, bo gdy ona całowała go z uniesieniem nieodpowiedzialnym, padała przed nim na kolana, obejmowała go, krzyczała słowa bez związku, którymi wybuchała jej namiętność, i szalała porwana własną siłą - on myślał o bawełnie, myślał, gdzie może być Moryc, skąd wziąć pieniędzy na zakup bawełny. Oddawał pocałunki i pieszczoty, rzucał jej chwilami słowa gorące miłości, ale robił to prawie odruchowo, więcej siłą nawyknienia do podobnych sytuacji niźli sercem, które było w tej chwili zajęte zupełnie czyim innym. A ona pomimo rozszalenia odczuwała intuicją zmysłów ludzi bardzo namiętnych, że coś stoi pomiędzy nimi - więc potęgowała w sobie uczucie, jakby za siebie i za niego, roztaczała całą potęgę czaru kobiety zakochanej, kobiety-niewolnicy, która nawet kopnięcie swego pana i władcy przyjmuje z okrzykiem szczęścia, i kobiety, dla której szczęściem jest najwyższym zdobycie sobie kochanka przez siłę, gwałtem, mocą swego temperamentu. Wreszcie zwyciężyła. Borowiecki zapomniał o fabryce, o bawełnie, o cłach, o świecie całym, oddawał się tej miłości z całą zapamiętałością ludzi na pozór zimnych i umiejących w drobnych okolicznościach życia panować nad sobą zupełnie. Poddawał się huraganowi i z rozkoszą, pełną denerwującej ciekawości, pozwolił mu się nieść. - Kocham cię - wołała co chwila. - Kocham - odpowiadał i czuł, że w tej chwili mówi pierwszy raz w życiu szczerze zupełnie to słowo, najwięcej może ze słownika ludzkiego kłamliwe i kłamane. - Napisz mi to. Mój najdroższy, napisz - prosiła z dziecinnym uporem. Wyjął bilet wizytowy i całując co chwila jej cudne fiołkowe oczy i te usta palące, napisał: "Kocham cię, Lucy!" Wyrwała mu bilet z rąk, przeczytała, ucałowała kilkakrotnie i schowała za gors, ale wyjęła po chwili, aby znowu czytać i całować na przemian bilet i jego. Wreszcie przypatrując się herbowi, zapytała: - Co to jest? - Mój herb. - Co to znaczy? Wytłumaczył jej, jak mógł, ale nic nie zrozumiała. - Nic nie rozumiem, zresztą, nic mnie to nie obchodzi. - A co cię obchodzi? - Kocham cię. Zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem. - Widzisz, ja nic nie wiem, ja cię kocham, to mój rozum, po co mi więcej? Siedzieli tak długo w tej wielkiej ciszy nocy i buduaru, przez którego mury i obicia nie przedzierał się najmniejszy szmer ze świata, zatopieni w sobie, w miłości, otoczeni jakby obłokiem zachwytu nad sobą; w tej obezwładniającej atmosferze, przesyconej zapachami, odgłosem pocałunków, szeptem rozdrganych, palących słów, szelestem jedwabiu, rubino-szmaragdowym światłem, co się mżyło coraz słabiej, barwami przyćmionymi, które z obić na ścianie, z mebli połyskiwały tajemniczo, drgały w żywszym na chwilę świetle i jakby pełzały wskroś pokoju, a potem rozlewały się i martwiały w zmroku coraz gęstszym, w którym tylko świecił się jakoś dziwnie Budda, a nad nim patrzyły z pawich piór oczy coraz smętniej i coraz tajemniczej. Tom I Rozdział III